No Longer Ugly
by XxxIliSpecialxxX
Summary: READ AND REVIEW! Namaria is abused by her stepmother and when the abuse becomes too much, fate intervenes and sends her to middle earth. NOT A MARY SUE! Tenth Walker! Not!TypicalGirlFallsIntoMiddleEarth!
1. I'M NOT OKAY

AN: Kay, so this is my first fic ever so be nice!! (I know you will be) :-)

MAKES SURE YOU REVIEW!!

* * *

**I'm not OKAY! :**

* * *

"You're so ugly!" my step mother screamed at me as my fat, stepsister laughed with her disgusting curly, blonde hair around her face.

I burst into tears, and fell to the floor screaming. My step mother looked at me an evil look and grabbed the vase off of the shelf before smashing it over my head.

It made a terrible mess and I knew she would tell my father it was me. I'd get in trouble and she'd make me prostitute myself to pay for it. The men were always ugly and she'd video it and it was so horrible that I slice my wrists all the time. It was so horrible sometimes I just wanted to die.

My fat, curly haired step sisters phones clicked as she took a picture.

I cried even more, she'd put it on youtube and tell all her friends. The coolest boy in school, Mathew Taylor wouldn't even look at me anymore.

He's seriously fit, he wears skinny jeans and has really spiky hair. Sometimes he even wears eyeliner, I know he'd tell me he loved me but now he wouldn't ever.

I'm so ugly, I sobbed onto the floor.

They left and stood up shakily. Some of the vase was sticking out of my head.

I went to the mirror, and pulled up my top so that I could see the bruises underneath, on my baby soft, peachy skin.

I deserved them, I was ugly.

I looked into my ugly, mainly green with specks of yellow eyes, glittery with tears, with thick eyelashes and wished I was pretty. I bit my full bottom lip and tears fell down my face.

Even my hair was disgusting, it was dyed black and was fashionable but naturally it was just a boring red. Not ginger, even I wasn't that unlucky but a shiny red.

I wiped tears from my oval face, and smoothed my tight top over my skinny body and suddenly felt dizzy.

How could I have forggoten about what my evil Stepmother had done??

I fell to the floor but I didn't stop, I just kept falling and I panicked.

When I awoke up, it was bright and warm. I felt safe like I couldn't remember feeling before.

"Namaria, wake up!" Someone said in a lovely voice.

"I can't, I fainted. I'm dying!" I screamed at them.

"We're giving you another chance." the nice voice said.

"R-really?" I gasped. "Bbbbut, I'm soo ugly!"

"No, you're not, your beautiful." They said, I snorted then flinched waiting for them to beat me.

"We're sending you to find you're true love and happiness." The voice said.

"Wow." I said amazed that someone could be nice to me although I thought they probably should be. Was I really pretty?

Mathew had said my lips were really kissable and like Angelina Jolies, but a bit nicer. Maybe I could find love.

Then I fainted.

* * *

This chapter is short bt I had ta rite before I saw my boyfriend, (WHOS CALLED MATHEW AS WELL!!), so yeah. Next ones gonna be even better!!

Make sure your review! N I only wnt good stuff!!

Yeah, and if you wnt anythin ta hapn, tell me cuz I relly havnt decided yet!! LMAO!! NO FLAMES!!


	2. WAKING UP

AN: THIS ONES EVEN BETTER! REVIEW!!

* * *

**WAKING UP**

* * *

I woke up and I was in a forest. I had dirt in my hair, which was red again and down to my waist in long flowing locks and had no frizz.

I burst into tears, I hated my hair colour! It was so strange, all I wanted was to fit in!

I looked around and noticed I was in a forest, "OMG!" I screamed and jumped up. This was insane, omg, I was kidnapped!!

"HELP!! HELP!" I screamed and fell over a bag.

The bag was black and glittery, it was the one I had wanted for x-mas but my Stepmother had been too cruel to get it and I got a orange instead like what she said she got when she was little.

Inside there was some Lancome Teint Idole foundation, some Max Factor mascara that I totally loved and some lipgloss. I squeeled with delight although I was kinda pissed there wasn't any hair dye.

I tied my hair with a pretty silver broach, with diamonds on it so that it was out of my face. The mascara made my eyelashes darker and thicker, and my eyes looks like a cats. The foundations was totally awesome, it covered up everything and my face looked awesome.

I didn't use the liploss cause I was in a forest on my own and I didn't want to get raped cause I looked like I wanted some. Also my lips were already red and full so they didn't need anything anyway. I giggled and made kissy faces at the mirror.

I smoothed out the shimmery white dress which came just to my thigh but wasn't slutty cause it was white and everyone knows that is the colour of like┘vierginity, and I'm a half virgin anyway. And my high heels were so pretty and had real diamonds in them.

After ages and ages of walking round the creep forest, my high snapped and I fell onto the ground writhing in pain cause it really killed!!

"FFS!" I moaned in pain and tears rolled down my rosy cheeks. I pulled off the high heel and threw it away angrily. The stupid thing!

"Are you okay milady?" a nice voice asked.

I started to say "No I fucking aint!" cause I thought it was the voice that had took me here but it wasn't. It was a man with the most beautiful blue eyes ever, they were like emeralds and I fell in love at once.

I stood up and shouted "I LOVE YOU!"

Then I noticed that he was relally short and giggled. "It's okay, I'm tall enough for both of us." I laughed as I saw that his head only came up to my breasts and he was dazzled by my looks.

People hear were so strange, couldn't they see how ugly I was?

He took through the trees and to the most beautiful city ever! It was all natural and green and glowing.

Then I noticed the most beautiful blonde ever! And he was tall!

I started humming 'I want to have your babies by Natasha Bedingfield' so he'd get the hint and ask me out but he look confused.

I burst into tears again and he looked so worried I knew it would work! Im a genius! And my teacher said I was to ugly to do anything, well Ill use my brain!

I grabbed him and cried onto his shoulder refusing to let go until he admitted he loved me and proposed.

"Legolas!" Someone shouted just when he had wrapped his arms around me.

I looked over his shoulder and saw the prettiest girl ever. She had flowing black hair like mine had been when I was scene and shit. She had even prettier blue eyes than my first boyfriend and the biggest boobs ever, they were so fake.

Tears welled in my eyes when I noticed she had pointy ears not like me. But she wore make up and I knew she hadn't been an elf long, she wasn't as good as a real one and I'd prove she was fraud!

She looked down he perfect nose at me and said, "Are you alright?"

She was trying to make me look like a weak, perfetic idiot! I turned red as I got angry and thought of something really kickass, bitchy to say.

* * *

A/N: CHAPTER TWO ALREADY! YAY! Srry for ny mistakes I had ta use notepad.


	3. A DISCOVERY!

* * *

**A DISCOVERY **

* * *

"Why don't cha just back off?!" I hissed at the pretty girl angrily.

"Um...alright." she said sheepishly and looked at Legolas. Damn, and he was looking and he didn't even have his beer goggles on or anything.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!" I screamed. "I'm going to faint!!" And I fell to the grass.

When I woke up, I was in a bed and even better Legolas was sitting next to it. I was just about to kiss him when I realised pretty girl was there and I didn't want to get smacked in the mouth.

The girl pressed a cloth to my head, omg she was totally trying to kill me off.

"You had a nasty fall there," she told me like I didn't know. What a bitch, trying to make it look like I didn't know I fell down. I made the whole thing up I was soooo smart! I'd show her.

"Lucky legolas was the there to save me." I said happily, and narrowing me eyes at her. I put my hand on his arm, like take that you whore but for some reason he moved away. OMFG, she had used some evil witchcraft on him or something.

"So whats your name?" I asked wanting to know the Pretty Bitch's name.

"Angelina," she said and asked me mine in a much nicer way than I had spat my question. Eurgh!! She was so badly trying to be the "good" one and he was totally falling for it.

"How nice," I smirked, to can play that game. "My names Namaria."

And its prettier than yours too.

"Ill get you something to eat," Legolas said and left. Awww, he's so sweet.

"You're scaring him!!" the girl said. OMG, no she didn't, when will she stop trying to make out that I'm the baddy? It's so not true!!

"NO I'M NOT!!" I shouted and luckily nobody heard. "I'M NOT AN EVIL BITCH LIKE YOU!!"

"What?!" Angelina asked, all innocent like.

I quickly got up and changed into another dress. This one was a pretty pink and came down to my ankles. I picked this one cause nobody else was wearin short dresses and I dint want to look like a ho or something and obv. these were in fashion. Amazingly, it looked great even with my red hair. I know, shocking right? And my cleavage was awesome.

Then I remembered there was evil embodied across the room.

"ARRGGHHH," I screamed and shot a fireball at her head.

She screamed and loads of people came and put water on her head. I laughed when I noticed all her hair was gone. Obviously everyone else was brain dead cause I got in loads of trouble and they knocked me out with another vase. I started crying but then I fell unconscious.

I woke up in an empty room except for a man who I can only describe as EYEBROWS, well I say man, hes actually an elf. Obviously. I mean, this is Rivendell .

"Namaria, your not in trouble. Its not your fault your a half wizard and nobody helped you." He said looking at me sadly. I was shocked when I realised it was pity.

I started crying again, and hoped it wasnt ruining my mascara or anything. Nobody else had ever felt bad about all the bad things which hapened to me before!

I totally loved him and in a non pervy way cause he was soooo old.

"What am I gonna, do elrond?" I wailed. I was secretly relieved that I didn't call him eyebrows by accident.

"Its okay," he said. "We'll get Mithrander to help you and you will go with the fellowship."

YAY! I would get the Evil Bitch away from Legolas.

"Angelina is going to."

Oh crap.

* * *

AN: SO YAY! Another chpter may take lnger but watev. **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	4. THUD!

* * *

A/N: Chpters hve bin moved srry if thts confusin. Please R&R!! 3 U!! NO FLAMES!

* * *

**THUD**

Thud. I fell to the floor again and glared at Angelina. She was trying to make me look stupid!

"Namarie," legolas said sadly. "Try and pay attention." I seethed and wanted to say something but Angelina was even looking at me. I knew I had to get my revenge. I burst into tears again and fell to the floor in a heap. They ignored me and I knew The Evil Bitch was making her horrible plan work. "Legolas!! Can we use the bows, now, please?!" I said. "Yeah, sure." He said.

I was enjoying myself and managed to hit the centre of the target. "Gosh, that's amazing! You're really talented at this!" Legolas complimented me. I smiled happily, "I know! This is first time too!" then I realised that sounded rude and blushed.

Then tragedy struck.

I was just about to shoot the target when Angelina "fell over" my bag of make up and tripped me! I was so angry but it got worse…as the arrow flew threw the air…it hit the dwarf! "Oh no, Glimi!" Shouted Angelina. As if she cared, I snorted. I burst into tears as blood squirted everywhere.

"Oh, Gimli," said Legolas sadly. His Dad is going to be well pissed about this," I sobbed. "Well tell them later," Legolas said, "I'll be there to explain." He said comfortingly and glared at Angelina who was opened in shock.

"Thanks so much, Leggy," I said happily and wrapped my arm around his waist. I shot a look of spitting evil at Angie who was taking Gimli to the hospital. Always trying to be the good guy, doesn't she know she's evil?

* * *

Later that day I saw Frodo again and he seemed upset. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah." He said but I knew something was wrong. "Really?"

"No, Elrond's totally picking on me. He could take the ring but said he was busy." Frodo started crying. I hugged him. "It's okay. I know you will live," I told him, pleased to be good at something for once. "I have the gift of foresight."

"Wow," said Frodo with admiration. "I heard about Gimli. Kinda sad, really. Anyway, Gandalf said that he's not going anymore and you are just as good as him so it's alright."

I was happy about this, I had told Gandalf a lot to stop smoking but he never listened and now the Fellowship would be saved from second hand smoke. I was surprised hed lived this long.

I saw Frodo was still sad so I kissed him but then he stuck his tongue in my mouth and moaned and then I moaned and then he stuck his hand down my lond, pretty, yellow dress and I gasped with shock. "Namria!!" someone shouted and I jumped away from Frodo and slapped him. This was all his fault!

"Come back Legolas!" I wailed, and started crying. I think I'm going to be sick." Frodo said and then I looked down at his feet, "EWWWWWWWW! They're hairy, you freak!" I screamed and ran away from him.

* * *

At the next council meeting, cause I got my own one I didn't talk to Frodo or Legolas who glared at each other. Angelina was going to go as well but only to carry my things. I had told Elrond this was the only way I could keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't hurt anyone else. She glared at me, as if this was my fault! She was the psycho here!

"Hey!" she said annoyed. Oh, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Everyone laughed, oh well.

"I don't see why she should go," said Sam moodily and I glared at him. I was way better than a fat hobbit!

"She's a wizard!" Gandalf defended me and I smiled. "And she has the gift of foresight." Said Frodo and everyone gaped with shock. I felt bad because I had kinda made that up to make him feel better but it was to late now.

"And she's really great at using a bow!" said a gruff voice and I looked in shock at Gimli. "You're alive!" I gasped and everyone chuckled.

"Sam." Said Eyebrows. "You're off the team."

* * *

AN: SO much in this chpter! Squee Ha, didya relly think gimli died? LOL R&R!!

it gets btter, I promise! Slow startin is all. Srry bout ny mistakes but I thnk this 1s bttr. LOL!


	5. CHEATER

**CHEATER**

I was really emo and sitting in the gardens when I saw something shocking. Angelina was hitting on Aragorn!

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

Doesn't she know he married?!

* * *

"Hey, Arwen."

"Heya, Namarie!"

"I'm really sorry to tell you this but Angelina's trying to steal your man." I told her sadly. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'll makes sure she keeps away from him on the trip."

"Alright then," she said sighing.

"Hey, I want you to have my old mobile!" I said happily and Arwen laughed.

"Cool, now we can keep in touch." "Yup!"

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, both Legolas and Frodo hated me. I didn't want to upset Arwen so I went to my room and cried about it there.


	6. MA IMMORTAL

Me: Aww, Nam dey called moi ignorant

Nam: Dere the ignorant 1s

Me: Yh that's wot I fort

Nam: So read da fic. Now!!

Me: YH + Im so putin in a lemon. Soooooon. Dnt 4get da reviews!

* * *

It was so cold my fingers had gone purple.

My hair had snow in it but this made it kinda cute. Angelina was at the back…I think she was perving on Legolas. As if, he would only want her for her boobs.

Which were totally silicone it wasn't even funny.

I remembered my promise to Arwen and text her everyday. Angelina had not got her claws into Aragorn. All was well.

We couldn't stop for ages but when we did I used my fireballs to light a fire and everyone was happy. I wasn't that tired cause Legolas had carried all my bags for me.

So I guess he didn't hate me after all.

I saw Boromir staring at my lovely Frodo, and I glared really badly. He better keep his dirty finger nails away from my hobbit!

I could tell he wanted the ring and made a note of it. I was angry cause Gandalf was always going on about how he was leader and didn't notice nothing.

Total waste of space.

"I'm cooooold!" wailed Pippin.

I looked at his blonde locks shivering and felt sorry for him. I gave him my blanket and patted him on the head.

"There, there Merry." I said to reassure him. I had started to think of him as the little brother I never had. He looked up at me adoringly.

* * *

"Give the ring back!" I said threateningly. I held my staff. Which was pink and glittery.

Boromir did, obviously upset I had interrupted.

"Thanks, Namria!" said Frodo and kissed me.

I felt a spurt of warmth all over me and was happy. Yay, we were friends again.

I needed to work on legolas now.

* * *

I was so sad…legolas hated me still. Even though he carried my bags which totally sucked.

I started to sing but quietly. I was so embarrassed but I just needed to get it out. Everyone had always told me my voice totally sucked, like a hoover.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"

"What's that?" said Legolas.

I screamed and fell upwards. "I didn't know you were listening!" I gasped. Then I started crying. He would definitely hate me now he knew I couldn't sing!

"Don't cry, you have a lovely voice."

"Thanks!" I said shyly. Then he shocked me by sticking his tongue in my throat. It was nice.

"Do you want to here the rest?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay.."

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"

We sat there for ages, happy. Then Angelina got in the way…as always!

"Dinners ready," she said snidely. I glared but then was really angry when legolas got up straight away. What the hell?

She would regret this.

I saw Frodo at dinner and felt bad. Real bad.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yh I dint write da song. Belongs ta evanescence. Books to Tolkein. Looooong chapter. Whoo!


	7. SLUTS

AN: Kay, why r sum pepl callin me a troll

AN: Kay, why r sum pepl callin me a troll?

If ur tryin 2 call me ugly u need to GROW UP.

Srsly. Dats SO IMMATURE. N RUDE.

Kay- THNX 2 all ma peeps 4 reviewin. On with da fic!!

* * *

SLUTS

* * *

You shouldn't smoke." I said to gandalf. He stared at me. "What?" "You shouldn't smoke. It like kills you. Dead" I said. Again. We had sat in front of the cave for ages now and he was smoking crack. Or weed, or something.

"I can do what I want," he shouted and I rolled my eyes and fliked my hair and walked off.

"Nam" said Slutty Angelina.

"What?" I snapped. She was horrible and a user, I hate her. And she like completely ignored me when I wanted to use her eyeliner. What a bitch. And she called me Nam, wtf?

"I know the word to open the cave, let me tell them!" she said bossily. She's such a know it all.

"No!" I screamed. She would not steal my Frodos words. He had to say it.

"What? But the thingy!" "Shaddap!"

"Whatever" she said when I hit on the head with my pretty staff. Yay!

I did a happy dance but nobody saw it. They all watched Gandalf smoke pot instead.

"Frooooodoooo!" I hissed. "Hm?"

"The passwords melon." I told him happily. He would love me forever now.

"Okay, cool," he said and said it. I was really sad when he ignored me and started crying. Pippin gave me a tissue and I patted him on the head.

Then I heard him say to everyone, "Namria told me the passwords, you know," and I was happy again.

* * *

"Leggy" I wailed. "I am so bored. Do something."

He ignored me and I started crying.

"I'm brushing my hair." He said annoyed at me.

I ran away and fell onto the floor crying. Why was everything so horrible? How could he ignore me for the hair brush?

I would have got rid of it by now but I knew he loved it so much that he would cry and I could not do that to him, we have a good relationship and I just have to learn to live with it that he likes me as much as his hair and not to be jealous or anything even though it made me really sad and want to cry.

* * *

!!LEMON!!

* * *

"Aaaaaaah! Oh! Oh! Oh!" I heard someone moan. I turned bright red and put my pillow over my head.

"Mmm!" cried a man. Oh for fucks sakes, I thought.

"Argh, hurry up and put your thingy in my thingy," the girl moan. Then I realised it was Angelina and I was really angry. What a slut!!

"Okay," the man groaned. "Awwweee!"

"Gandalf, gandalf, gandalf!"

I shouted and shoved him. "What?"

"Angelinas having sex, you have to do something."

"I will tomorrow, I'm trying to sleep," he said. I fell asleep happy cause I knew Angelina would be in trouble for sleeping around and being a slut. I would deal with Boromir myself.

* * *

!!END LEMON!!

* * *

AN: HOPE YOU LIKE!

REVIEW!

It woz hard, lol 2 rite took 4ever. REVIEW. I fink ive improved lots, kay soz bout txt tlk bt i gotta go fyi.


	8. DOOM

AN: Kay sum peeps ave bin compainin cuz of da lemon n all I hav 2 say is- u were warned!

Stupid peple. Nywayz enjoy!

CH8!!

* * *

**DOOM**

* * *

When we woke up it was still dark. Those skanks were still Doing It. Ewww!

"Gandalf!!" I screamed.

He went over to the moaning blanket and hit it with his twig. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted at them. "Oh no!" Pippin cried covering his eyes with both hands, "There doing naughty things!"

"Don't look!" shouted Frodo jumping over the blanket to stand in front of Pippin and keep him from peeking.

"Ewww, Legolas, can you believe them?" I said, putting on my max factor lash lengthening mascara, I had already brushed my long silky, red hair and tied it up into a ponytail. I wanted to cut it so it looked like that girls off Paramore's hair.

"I don't really care," Legolas replied. He was brushing his hair, which he had just straitened with a GHD styler, I was sitting next to him because he glowed like a light bulb. I glanced into my compact mirror again, I hated my green eyes so much.

Especially the yellow specks, they just made me different. And everyone hated me!

"YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" Gandalf yelled. It made me jump when he hit them (Boromir and Angelina) with his stick and my eyeliner went wrong. This was so unfair!

I cried and fell to the floor. Nobody said anything to me so I hit the floor with my fists. Still nothing.

I screamed and ran away.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" I screamed. I went to run again but then Angelina grabbed my arm, I shoved her and she fell into a well, hitting a totally disgusting skeleton that fell down going "Bang, bang. Bang, bang, CLUNK."

"Oops."

"What did ya do that for?" Gandalf shouted at me. I did not like it, and I did not like how Legolas was helping Angelina up and not even asking if I was okay when obviously I could have been hurt when she grabbed my arm like that, pink fingers were already appearing but NO!

He helps that slut. Well, whatever. And she apologised to everyone, she should apologise to me, I was the one she attacked. Eurgh, I hate her with her stupid black hair that's gone a bit matted like bad extensions cause she does not brush it or something when I asked Legolas he just looked at me but whatever.

* * *

Then all these orcs were coming. I. Did. Not. Help.

They could deal with the orcs themselves, they were mean to me!

I sat on the stone table in the middle of the room ( the one that everyone had crowded around earlier when I was doing my make up, I did not see what was so interesting about a stupid rocky table so I ignore them) and cried, someone had even put a sort of light in for my dramatic lighting of course, Gimli just had to glare at me but he always does that anyway so I ignored him.

What was his problem anyway?

They started fighting the orcs and were obviously losing so I thought I better do something in case one of the orcs hurt me. So I set fire to the troll with my glittery Staff, it matched my outfit of the day which was a really pretty green dress, it was tight around my boobs and flared out at the bottom, down to my knees and had lots of layers. I was wearing a pair of sparkly high heels on my feet with diamantes on them. I also had a silver clutch bag for all my makeup with green jewels on it, and a sparkly silver necklace that Arwen had given me, it had some emeralds on it.

The troll died, and it fell on lots of orcs. So we ran away.

"Wait for me!" I yelled and started crying, it was hard climbing down all these steps in my high heels but I didn't want to take them cause I had spent SO FREAKING LONG co-ordinating my outfit.

Boromir looked like he was going to help me but I knew he was pervy so I cried even more. Finally Legolas decided to help me I would have been happy but he threw me over his shoulder and it was like so unromantic.

This totally sucked. FFS.

* * *

Dis chappie is extraaaaaaaa looooong.Kay so review!! :)

All of u who keep callin me horrible names and stuff need to QFT. Gosh. No flames!! :)

-XxxIlispecialxxX-


End file.
